The present invention relates to a connector apparatus, and more specifically relates to a connector apparatus for electrically connecting a therapy delivery element to a device.
In some connector apparatuses, multiple welds are required for each contact. With multiple contacts in some connector apparatuses (for instance, eight or twelve connectors), the number of welds required for a header can become very large. Due to the number of welds required per device, the relatively small scale of the connector apparatus, and/or the relative delicacy of the electronics associated with the device for which the connector apparatus is being used, it is fairly common to damage or even ruin a connector apparatus or even a device on which the connector apparatus is being attached during the welding process, such as with an improper weld, excessive heat to the electronics, or other human error involved in the manufacture of the device. Moreover, the individual contacts themselves can be very small and also quite complex components, providing additional areas in which to introduce possible defects into the connector apparatus and, in turn, increasing the likelihood of damaging or ruining a connector apparatus or a device. Such losses can add up quickly given the generally high costs of the device and the connector apparatus.